


Until we are free

by thejourneymaninn



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And no one dies, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Circle life, Established Relationship, First Date, First Love, First Meeting, Fluff, Grey Wardens, Happy Ending AU, M/M, Open Ending, both are free, kandersgiving 2017, mentions of other Awakening and DA2 characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 04:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12833610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejourneymaninn/pseuds/thejourneymaninn
Summary: The story of Anders and Karl in four chapters, from their first meeting to their happy-AU-freedom.





	1. First friend

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on tumblr for @teamblueandangry's _Kandersgiving_  
>  Thursday: First Friend - When do they become friends? Is Karl’s good nature there to ground Anders? Were the pair of them both troublemakers? How does it start?

“Tell me about the world outside.”

“ _What_?”

The boy’s head swivelled around. Eyes narrowed in suspicion, he peered up at Karl from beneath messy strands of blonde hair. That little furrow between his brows, growing deeper with every passing second of silence…Karl would really have liked to kiss it. Well. Maybe later. _Much_ later. He had a reputation to maintain, sure, but the kid was…well, that was just it, wasn’t it? Almost still a kid. _Almos_ t. Not quite. But from what Karl had seen, he didn’t seem to be interested in the… _social aspects_ of Circle life yet. Pity. He really was kind of cute, from up close. Ah well, maybe one day. No need to rush things. It was a _Circle_ , after all, you were bound to run into everyone again at some point during the rounds. Unless they disappeared overnight, never to be mentioned again…

He softly shook his head and plopped down next to the boy in his best display of well-rehearsed casualness. Not the time for that. He’d come for stories. Although an ally to complain with wouldn’t hurt either. Someone who wasn’t too cowed to open their mouth, now that would be a nice change.

Karl made a point of shrugging extensively as he flashed the boy his best lazy smile. “I don’t remember it. Any of it. Sometimes I see pictures in my head when I read a story, but I never know if it’s a memory or just my imagination. No one ever really talks about it, they all just pretend like it doesn’t exist. But you, you keep trying to get back there. I was just curious….But if you don’t want to talk, that’s fine.” He added another shrug for good measure. “Just thought I’d ask.” He made to get up….

“Wait…”

…and sat back down with a grin.

“Why would you ask _me_? No one wants to be seen with me. I’m on the Templars’ watch-list.” For a moment there, he looked endearingly proud beneath the still very-present layer of suspicion.

Karl shrugged again. There could never be too many shrugs, right? “The Templars can kiss my pale, robed ass. Anyone who makes them look even more stupid than they already do is alright in my book. I’m Karl, by the way. And you’re Anders, I know that much.”

“Yes.” There was a brief pause. “Anders. I’ve never seen you in class.” His eyes narrowed again.

Karl had to bite his lip hard to keep himself from laughing. He really shouldn’t. It wasn’t funny. Quite the opposite.

He wordlessly reached out a hand and sent a tiny cone of cold along Anders’ thigh. Snowflakes gathered on his robes in a glittering trail, then melted into nothingness, a couple of tiny stains the only proof they’d ever existed.

“See? _Mage_. I’m not a Templar spy, no need to worry. I’m in advanced classes. Mostly elemental and force. Naturally, I mean, I’m cool, and I’m a force of nature.”

He wriggled his fingers in an exaggerated fashion, but Anders didn’t seem to be paying attention. His gaze was fixed on where the snowflakes had been.

“I’m not good at elemental.” Something settled in his eyes, making them appear darker as he spoke again. “Fire’s hard to control.”

“Well, if you ever need help, my fireballs leave all customers satisfied.”

Anders rolled his eyes, but that little quirk at the corners of his mouth didn’t escape Karl’s notice. “Thanks, but I’m more than capable of satisfying with my _healing hands_.”

So…maybe not that much later after all. Karl tried not to smirk too obviously. “Healing hands, huh? You got Wynne?”

“Yes.”

“Good. She’s alright. Well, mostly. Likes to meddle, but won’t sell you out to the Templars…Has she given you all the ‘smart choices’ talk yet?”

The look on Anders’ face would have been answer enough. “Does she ever _not_?” He fell silent, chewing on his lip. “She’s nice though, reminds me of…“ He broke off abruptly. “She says I could become a Spirit Healer.”

Of course. As if the poor guy didn’t draw enough Templar attention already. One of the rarest talents, lucrative, feared and tightly leashed. But somehow, it suited him. Special. Like those eyes that seemed clueless at first glance but had been watching him intently the entire time, taking in everything with hardly any signs of movement…They really were an unusual colour…

“I bet you’d be great at it.”

Anders raised his pointy chin defiantly. “I won’t stay long enough to find out. I’m going home. The Templars can’t stop me!”

“Guess I should tell you that there’s no chance and you’d better accept your fate…but you know what, you’re so persistent, you might actually make it one day. And I’d love for _someone_ to get out. To prove we won’t all be Templar slaves forever.”

“Why don’t _you_ try to escape then?”

Ah, yes. The question of long-abandoned dreams.

“I was brought here when I was four. I don’t remember a ‘home’ I could return to. They took the world away before I even had a chance to see it. I tried anyway. Once. Years ago. It didn’t end well. There’s nothing out there for me.” The forced nonchalance of his shrug came less easy this time. “So yeah, the revolution won’t start with me. But you…for a child to swim all the way across the lake—“

“Riiiight, Grandpa, because you’re _so_ much older and wiser. Bet your hair’s going to go grey any day now. You’ll leave a nice, shiny trail of silver when they drag your brittle ass to your Harrowing.”

“You were a child _then_ is what I meant, alright, no need to go all Surana on me.”

“You too, eh?” For the first time since Karl sat down next to him, Anders gave him an actual, full smile. Followed by a soft, melodic laugh. Karl made a mental note to coax that sound out of him more often.

“Yes. Don’t make me talk about it. I’m scarred for life.”

Anders laughed again. Karl leaned back in his chair and propped his feet up on the table.

“So…about the world outside…”

 

 


	2. First date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday: First Kiss/First Date - When did it become more than friends? If everybody was kissing everybody, when did that first kiss mean something? What kind of date could they get away with in the Circle?

“The wardrobe? _That’s_ what you wanted to show me?”

He turned to face Anders with a grin. Not that they hadn’t had some spectacular times in there – hundreds of years of Circle life, countless generations of mages, and the Templars _still_ hadn’t figured out why half the wardrobes in the apprentice dorms were stuffed to the brim while the other half only contained two or three robes that could easily be shoved to one side. Andraste bless their dull little hearts. But with all the fuss Anders had been making, the mysterious demeanour and constant hints at “a special” surprise, he had to admit he’d expected something a little less…common.

Anders ignored his raised eyebrows. “Not just the wardrobe, you old shield-brain. _Look_.”

He pulled the door open - and the witty _and_ seductive retort Karl had been preparing died on his lips.

Quickly, Anders clambered inside, tugging on Karl’s sleeve. “Come on, before someone sees.”

Karl followed without words or resistance, still staring in amazement at the tiny colourful spheres hovering just below the ceiling. When Anders closed the door behind them, Karl realized they emitted a soft light, bathing the tiny space in a cold, eerily beautiful glow.

“What…what are they?” he whispered, trying (and most likely failing) not to sound as awestruck as he felt.

“Wisps.” Anders gazed up at them with a soft smile. “They like me. And they’ll be our stars for tonight. We can pretend we’re outside, just the two of us at the top of a hill, or on a pirate ship, sailing across the ocean.” He gestured at the floor. “Sit down. I tried to make it cozy.”

Karl had been too engrossed in Anders’ shimmering little friends to fully take in their surroundings. A couple of (probably) stolen pillows propped against the walls, a couple of threadbare blankets and discarded robes spread out on the floor and in the middle, a neatly arranged pile of (definitely) stolen food…He had to admit, it looked oddly comfortable for the inside of a large wooden box. There was even…Maker, a bottle of wine? How had Anders managed to get his hands on _Templar_ supplies? Now Karl was all for pissing them off but the punishment for that…

He gave Anders a stern frown. Or well, he tried to. He got as far as thinking about possibly maybe doing so. As always, his resolve melted in the face of Anders’ smile.

He smiled back.

They sat down across from each other, limbs awkwardly folded around themselves. Karl had never noticed how narrow the wardrobe really was. Usually, they spent their time in here standing…well, sometimes, kneeling.

Carefully manoeuvring through the limited space available, Anders passed him a piece of slightly squashed pie. “See! There’s food and everything. I told you we could pull it off.” His face was all triumphant smugness. And underneath, something else. Something infinitely more dangerous. That one word Karl had always insisted they avoid, lurking in the shadows, waiting for the right moment to pounce and swallow them whole. “A real date! Like in the books.”

Anders leaned in, bony elbows digging into Karl’s thighs. When their lips met, Karl’s stomach did a strange little lurch, as if he’d jumped right off the tower’s roof. This didn’t feel like it had before. Suddenly, their crammed little wardrobe contained the whole world. It was all right there in Anders’ eyes.


	3. First love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saturday: First Love - What made Anders stop escaping for Karl? What was their ‘first time’ like? How did they say goodbye before Karl was taken to Kirkwall?

“It’s not freedom without you.”

“ _Stop_ saying that!”

“I’ll keep saying it until you believe me.” Anders stomped his foot, face twisting into an angry pout. Several books rattled precariously on their shelves. He’d almost yelled. Almost. He knew better these days. But that he burned with more control didn’t mean he wasn’t still fire, sizzling and furious and ready to devour everything in his path. Karl’s heart ached just looking at him.

_Attachments are dangerous. Never fall in love._

Well. Failed step one.

“The only thing you ever wanted was to go home. You can’t give that up, not for me. I won’t let that happen.”

Spindly arms crossed in front of a bony chest. Anders had grown so much taller over the years. But he hadn’t fully settled into his body yet, still moved with the wobbly stalk of a rebellious fawn….At least that was how Karl had always imagined them. He didn’t know if the books could be trusted; he’d never actually _seen_ one. There was so much he’d never seen. Older in years, sure. But not in knowledge. Not in the world.

“Home’s with you,” Anders said with finality. As if it was that simple, as if he truly had no doubt.

For Karl, there was nothing but doubt. Always questioning, always full of fear. And rage. All that anger, and nowhere to go with it. Because nobody cared. Nobody _listened_.

Excepthim.

Perhaps with him, he didn’t need to know. Perhaps the world would be less scary with someone to help him make sense of it. And even if it wasn’t…Anders would still be there.

“Then I’ll go with you.”

“You think I didn’t listen?” Arms still crossed, eyes filled with more knowledge than he should have had – how did he manage to look so soft, so gentle, even when he frowned. “You said you couldn’t go back out there, not after…” Anders’ voice broke as he trailed off. His hand reached out, tentative fingers curling around his, and Karl hated that he instinctively checked their surroundings, listening for footsteps, glancing over his shoulder for danger, for eyes in the shadows. Even as he squeezed Anders’ hand, brought it to his lips for a kiss, his ears remained alert, aware of every treacherous sound, the rustles and breaths that might give them away.

_What kind of love can we have here? Where every moment has to be calculated, protected, taken back from thieves that claim it’s theirs?_

“I had nowhere to go and I was a child. I am… _We_ are not children now. And I wouldn’t be alone.”

“And what about all your grand speeches that ‘we would be too easy to spot together’ because ‘we’d stick out, two adolescent apostates on the run can’t possibly manage to remain hidden’? ‘ _Two_ phylacteries, Anders, there’s no chance, they’ll always find us’, wasn’t that what you said?”

Yes. He’d said all that, and more. Worse: he’d meant it. Still knew it to be true, every single word. But somehow, “true” didn’t matter anymore. “Foolish” held no meaning. Not with Anders at his side. They could be free. They would be happy. Perhaps Anders would even find his family. Then Karl might see what “parents” really meant. Would they want him? Maybe not. Maybe it wouldn’t last; maybe he would watch Anders soar away to where he belonged while he himself was dragged back to the only place they’d granted him, this sordid, twisted imitation of home. He had no memory of another, no, but he had stories. Books, scents, and sounds that brought back what was never truly there – and never truly gone. He wanted more. If only for a day, a week, he wanted more. And most of all, he wanted it for Anders.

“I don’t care what I said, I’m not letting you rot here until you fade, Anders, I—“ He was actually going to say it this time, wasn’t he? “—I love you.”

Karl’s instincts were powerless against the kiss that followed. If anyone strolled into their dusty, forgotten corner of the library now, they’d be doomed. Not their first kiss, not by a long shot, but that didn’t make it any less a beginning. Anders threw himself into it, all hunger and fire, emotions raw, out in the open for everyone to see. They hadn’t managed to beat that out of him. It wasn’t Karl’s achievement – and yet he had never felt so proud.

“I want to be with you, always,” he whispered when there was finally enough air for words. “The only thing I want more is for you to be free. You have to get out of here before they can destroy you too, turn you into a husk like the rest of them. And if I can’t convince you to leave without me, I’ll go with you. That way, there’ll at least be a chance—“

“Always.” He fell silent at the reverence in Anders’ voice. “ _Forever_. You and me. That’s all that matters.”

Tears were beginning to fall, freely; he made no attempt to blink them back. An open book, his Anders. And at the same time, such a talented liar, capable of charming and fooling every Templar in his way. It would take a lifetime to even begin to figure him out, and Karl could think of no way he’d rather spend his.

“Anders…“

“I never managed to stay free for more than a few week. Not _once_.”

“I know, but—“

“If they catch us together, they won’t just bring us back. They’ll punish us, and it won’t just be the whip this time. They’ll send one of us away! I’d…I’d never see you again. I can’t lose you, Karl, I can’t lose you too, I _can’t_.”

Tears didn’t come as freely to Karl as they did to Anders; he could never quite suppress the urge to dab at them with his sleeve, to put on a bland face for the Templars. But as he cradled Anders in his arms, he let them spill, felt them colour his cheeks in ugly stains of despair.

They would stay. No matter what he said, there was nothing that would convince Anders, make him change his mind. Because Anders was right.

They were trapped.

“We’ll make the best of it,” he whispered into Anders’ hair. The words sounded hollow to his ears.

But Anders nodded his head vigorously, bumping against Karl’ so hard it left him reeling. “Yes. We’ll be happy, Karl, we’ll make this place our own, you’ll see. If we don’t run away, they’ll have no reason to punish us. We’ll be together. Forever.”

Not wanting Anders to see them, Karl blinked back his tears, furiously wiping his cheeks. He threw a quick glance over his shoulder, then turned Anders’ face towards his and pressed a soft kiss on his lips. Salt, hope, and promises.

“Yes,” he said with an only half-forced smile. If nothing else, at least they’d be trapped together. They had love. The one thing the Templars could not take away. “Forever.”


	4. Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunday: If We Were Free - AU/Free Day! AU where they both escape! Another AU where they stayed together in any universe.

“Tell me again.”

Karl raised his arms above his head. As he stretched his body, his movements were as languid as his grin. “You’ll never get tired of that story, will you?”

“Nope,” Anders agreed, punctuating the words with a playful bite to his neck. “Never.”

Around them, the room was getting dark. From the great hall below, they could hear the faint sounds of rowdy laughter and toppling chairs. Ale, tales and boasting - the usual. They hadn’t been in the mood for it tonight.

Karl settled back into the pillows, one arm propping up his head, the other slung around Anders’ waist. He could feel Anders’ fingers dance across his chest, playing an unknown song on his skin. At the top of the bed, Ser Pounce-a-lot had claimed half of Karl’s pillow for himself and lay curled up into a little ball of purring contentment.

“Alright,” he relented, putting on his best storyteller voice, the one that never failed to take both of them back to a time of gangly limbs and patchy attempts at beards. ”So, I’m in the Gallows, all forlorn and alone, surrounded by grey walls and evil Templars. Suddenly, the door bursts open and in waltzes the Commander, not looking left or right, not stopping for anyone, you know how she is. Walks right up to the Templars, demands to see the ‘shem in charge’ – and then she conscripts me, right in the middle of the most infamous Circle in Thedas, in front of _everyone._ With one of our surly friends on either side of her and Oghren burping in the back. The _look_ on Meredith’s face –“

“Describe her again.”

“Shiny and polished. Skin liked cracked stone, urine-blond, always rigid, doesn’t have a single flexible part in her body. Full of righteous evil. Weird taste in headwear, has probably seen one or two Andraste statues too many. Anyway, she stares at me like I’d asked her to suck my staff, and then she throws the _biggest_ fit, goes into an endless speech about divine right and the dangers of magic and the Commander doesn’t say _one fucking word_ the whole time, just stands there with her arms crossed and that creepy bland expression, and you can see Meredith get more unnerved with every passing second…But she keeps going, brave little fanatic that she is. And when she’s finally finished, the Commander nods. ‘Very informative. We’ll be going now. This way, Warden Thekla.’ And we march _right out of there_. And then…well, you know what happened next.”

“Husband,” Anders murmured against his skin.

Karl smiled at the word. Not exactly new, it had been several months already, but he felt he needed to savour it for as long as he could, hold onto that feeling, that reminder. _Free. His. Forever._ He ran a finger along the shell of Anders’ ear. “I’m still not convinced she actually has the authority to declare us that.”

“Does it matter?” He could feel Anders’ mouth curve into a grin. “Would anyone dare question her?”

Karl nodded solemnly. “I pity the fool who tries.”

“Thank you for indulging me yet again,” Anders said, nestling into the crook of Karl’s arm. “It’s my favourite story. Though it leaves out the part where I was left to my own devices for weeks, fighting Darkspawn with no one but Gloomy and Bubbly at my side, sobbing into my pillow every night that the Commander abandoned me right after I told her the story of my _one true love who was taken away by the evil Templars_ …I’m still mad she didn’t tell me she was planning to get you out.”

“She didn’t want to get your hopes up. _Or_ risk you smuggling yourself along in one of the trunks.”

“You know me so well, love.”

“Well enough to know you would have risked everything for a chance to save me…And she clearly knew that too. And let’s face it, it’s not like she needed your help. It all worked out. And your face when we all walked into the great hall…that was priceless too. You had _no idea_.”

“How was I supposed to know she’d do that?” Anders muttered. “Why would anyone in their right mind do something like that for _me_? It’s not like she doesn’t have enough trouble of her own, why would she take on mine.”

“She likes you.”

I don’t know why, though. I’ve pissed her off so many times…”

“Ah yes, that big mouth of yours—“Anders twisted his neck to glare at him, all reproach, hurt feelings and _betrayal_ , and Karl bit back a chuckle. “—which I _love_ , darling, it’s entertaining and endearing and a vital part of the whole, charming package. And as for the Commander…she knows you have a good heart. Anyone who spends more than a few days with you and isn’t a complete idiot would know that. And you ‘returned to help when given the opportunity to run’. I think that impressed her. Perhaps she wants to return the favour. Although I’m still not sure how happy she is with the extra Warden mage that got her…”

“I’m almost positive I saw a smile when she muttered about our ‘stupid shem business’, so I’d say you’re good. And she gave us a room to ourselves. Who would have thought we’d ever have that…”

“Yes.” Karl nodded. “Some days, I still have to pinch myself to believe I’m really here. No more stuffy wardrobes for us, no more keeping quiet. It’s quite invigorating to know how _vocal_ you can be…”

Anders flashed him a crooked grin. “See, the world outside isn’t so bad after all, old man.”

“It has you. That’s all I really need. Well, and that whole ‘being free’ thing is pretty nice too.”

“Yes. Free. Except for the horrible nightmares and daily monster hunts.” A shadow flitted across Anders’ face. “I didn’t exactly give you ‘forever’.”

“I prefer the taint to the brand.”

“You’re harrowed. The law says—“

“We both know they don’t care about the law.” Karl shrugged, taking care to keep his expression calm. This particular inner turmoil could wait; Anders didn’t need to be reminded of how real a danger it had been, not tonight. “And it’s not like our lives are already over. We may have _less_ time, but that doesn’t mean we don’t still have a lot of it.”

Anders nodded. Resting his chin on Karl’s chest, he reached up to twist a strand of hair around his finger. “I get to see you go grey after all…”

_Yes. Prematurely and unfairly so!_

“I’ll make sure to leave a silver trail for you to follow wherever I go.”

“Thanks, I’d appreciate it. And should you forget in your old age, I’m sure your creaking bones will help me locate you. Can’t risk you getting lost again after all the Commander went through to get you out.”

“Yes,” Karl said absently. Pounce’s purr sent faint vibrations through his skin as his thoughts chased one another in a constantly accelerating spiral.

“What’s on your mind, love?” Anders’ voice was soft. And once again, his eyes held all the knowledge from which Karl so desperately wanted to protect him.

He sighed. It hadn’t worked when they were young (young **er**!), and it wouldn’t work now. “I still can’t believe the Knight Commander actually let me leave. For a moment there, I thought she’d just execute us all right on the spot. If anyone had the guts to defy the Wardens, it’d be her.”

“She sounds lovely.”

“And all the others are still there, still at her every whim. The First Enchanter’s trying his best, he really is, but he doesn’t stand a chance. They keep stripping away what little influence he has. And the way she trains her Templars…There’s no room for any trace of mercy or compassion. I thought they were bad growing up, but _this_ … You know Cullen’s there too?”

“That creep who had the hots for Surana? How did he end up there?”

“I wouldn’t know, his Highness has a strict policy against conversing with us lowly, cursed folk. He’s always right at Meredith’s heel, her devoted puppy. But he’s far from the worst. Hates us, certainly, wants us all caged or killed…but at least he doesn’t keep Tranquil as his personal ‘pets’.” He swallowed. “You wouldn’t believe the kind of sadists they have in there…” He caught the shadows gathering in Anders’ eyes and internally cursed himself. _A whole fucking year_. “I mean—“

“We could always go back. Try to change things, like we talked about back when we were children.” Anders swallowed visibly. “Justice…after the stories you…and I…told him, he suggested…” He trailed off, biting his lip.

“Yes. I heard.”

“You…did?”

Karl looked down at him with a smile. “Don’t I always?”

“But you…you didn’t say anything…or…ask me not to.”

“Why would I do that? It’s your choice. That’s the whole point of all of this, isn’t it? So we’d finally have one.”

“Karl…“

“I can’t give you advice on this, I know even less about the whole thing than you do…But whatever happens, I’m with you. I’d offer to be the one to do it but…I don’t have your talents. You’re the one the spirits flock to, the one most at home in the Fade. I’ve certainly never managed to charm a bunch of wisps into posing as stars so we could make out beneath them. But if you think it could work anyway, I’ll ask Justice if he—“

“No!” Anders shot up. “No. Not you, absolutely not, never, over my dead body. I already lost you once. If Justice needs me, if we choose to fight, I’ll be the one to do it. I’d do anything to keep you safe, I couldn’t bear it if…” He trailed off, eyes narrowing at the chuckle Karl hadn’t managed to hold in. “Care to tell me what’s so funny?”

He stroked his thumb along Anders’ jaw and gently pulled him back down. “Nothing. It’s just…not surprising. You will always help a friend in need, it’s who you are. And I love who you are. And I’ll love you no matter how things turn out. You’ll still be you, even if you’re different. There’s a reason he likes you. Just like those wisps did. Perhaps this was always meant to happen.”

“Yes. Perhaps. And perhaps it’s a trap.”

“The Chantry doesn’t know everything. And it’s often wrong… _So_ , so often. Just look at us.”

“Yes.” There was a long pause. “You think the Commander would let us go?”

“Hmm… _Subversion against the Chantry_ … I have a feeling she’d be delighted. Well, unofficially. Officially, we’d probably ‘die in a Darkspawn attack, bodies were never found”.”

“Too bad.” Anders grinned. “I quite like your body.”

“I’m glad this creaking old thing can still be of use. Yours isn’t too shabby either, now that I think of it.”

“Still a poet at heart, I see.”

“For you, always,” he said, letting his hand land on Anders’ hip with a playful smack.

They fell silent, listening to the singing and stomping from below. Karl was about to doze off when Anders spoke again.

“We could stay here until we’re all old and wrinkly. Leave the big fights to others and just be happy for once. Just you and me, shooting lightning at fools, raising kittens, killing the occasional Darkspawn, pissing off Nate…”

Karl bopped his nose against Anders’ head, a smile spreading across his face. “Just me, my husband, our cat, and a band of noisy, nosy misfits? Sounds good to me. We should definitely consider that option.”

“Yes…” Karl could feel Anders’ lips moving against his chest. He raised his hand and began to carefully pet Anders’ hair, watching his fingers disappear between the soft strands as he massaged his scalp.

“We don’t have to decide right now. We’re free. We finally have the whole world to choose from. And whatever we decide, we’ll decide together.”

“Yes. Together,” Anders murmured, so softly that Karl could just barely make out the last word. “Forever.”

 


End file.
